


Three Divided

by xspike4evax



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 11:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8370952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xspike4evax/pseuds/xspike4evax
Summary: Angel discovers the hard way that jealousy really can drive you to the devil





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: breathe from the bad_swa at LJ

Angel glanced at the clock; they should have been back way before now. Willow had left her message over twenty four hours ago. He thumbed the button for the voice mail: 

_“I didn’t want you to worry about us, we’re fine, we just didn’t realise the time. We’ll be back when the sun goes down. I’ll see you later, bye Angel.”_

Angel scowled at the phone. Willow he believed might have been enjoying herself so much she had forgotten the time, but not Spike. Spike was no fledgling, he was over a hundred and twenty six years old, he knew when dawn was approaching, he knew when to get undercover. Spike, Angel would bet his soul, had deliberately left it too late to return to The Hyperion before the sun rose ensuring he had Willow all to himself for the entire day. 

Angel tossed the cell phone on the bed, pacing across the room and back again. Spike knew how to get under his skin. Spike knew how to infuriate him beyond all measures.  
All day, the only thing he could really think about was Spike having Willow all to himself for hours on end, tucked up in a hotel room somewhere just the two of them; laughing and talking and making love. They’d have inside jokes and private secrets which Spike wouldn’t hesitate to allude to at any opportunity. It was enough to make him vamp out, a snarl rolling around his fangs. 

Willow was pretty much the peace maker between the three of them, and Angel did his best to, at least on the surface, be the mature one out of him and Spike. He felt jealousy just as strongly as Spike did, but Angel knew he hid it better, smiling and telling Willow to have a good time when she left the hotel on Spike’s arm, knowing that Spike found it neigh on impossible to do the same thing when it came to Angel’s turn to spend time alone with Willow and therefore making Spike look like a childish pouting idiot. 

Angel knew he was just as childish, deriving great satisfaction in Spike’s furious eyes and clenched jaw. But he didn’t come across that way, and that was the important thing.  
Willow loved them both and they both knew it, but they were far too competitive to accept it. He and Spike had a long history of one up manship, a habit which was hard to break and put Willow in the middle of difficult situations. 

Angel tried Willow’s cell phone again, but it went straight to voice mail. A growing uneasy feeling crawled down his back; it was not like Willow to switch off her phone. It was not like Willow not to call, even when she was with Spike, who could be an extremely bad influence on her. 

It was quite possible Spike might persuade her to stop off for something to eat before coming back to the hotel, or even talk her into going out with him again, but Willow would still have called. She always let him know she was okay, she knew he worried about her; which, Angel would admit, was a bit ridiculous considering she was an all powerful witch who could kick his ass without breaking a sweat. Besides, he knew Spike would protect Willow with his life if it came to it; but still, Angel worried about her. And about her and Spike together. Mostly, he worried about Spike. Spike knew how to make Willow’s heart melt with a few well times words; he was good at pulling the heart strings in a way Angel wasn’t. Willow was too soft for her own good and Spike took shameless advantage of it. 

Angel wasn’t above taking advantage of her sweet nature either, and was just as demonic about it as Spike was, but he liked to take a leaf out of Angelus’ book and set things up to cast Spike in a bad light; the vampire without a soul. The bad guy. 

He and Spike had come to blows a fair few times over the other’s manipulating ways; but they kept it from Willow. She didn’t like them fighting. Although she put up with their bickering with a roll of her eyes and an indulgent smile; like a mother with a pair of kids. 

Angel glanced again at the clock. Spike was taking it too far this time; Angel had gone past the jealousy stage and was now officially worried. He wouldn’t put it past Spike to hide Willow’s cell phone, but she would use a public phone booth to call him. Perhaps something had happened to them. 

Angel was just considering going out and trying to track them down, he ran a detective agency for God’s sake, he should be able to track down Willow and a complete pain the ass, when he heard footsteps in the corridor. 

The door swung open to reveal Spike, cigarette in hand, a cloud of smoke hanging over him. 

Angel resisted the urge to knock Spike’s teeth down his throat, Willow wouldn’t be far behind and Angel didn’t want to come over as a complete ass in front of her. “Where the hell have you been?” 

Spike took a deep drag of his cigarette, exhaling slowly. “Sortin’ something important.” 

Angel grit his teeth. “What’s that supposed to mean? Where’s Willow?” 

“I know,” Spike said slowly, “That you’ve done everythin’ you can to make Willow love you more than she loves me.”

“No more than you have,” Angel retorted. 

“True.” Spike gave a small nod of acknowledgement. “But I decided I was sick an’ tired of playin’ games. I decided to make sure you’ll never take her away from me." A triumphant smile curled Spike's lips. "Willow’s mine for eternity, with no pesky curse coming her way either.”

Angel’s lips parted in a soundless gasp. His head was spinning. Spike had done something Angel had honestly never given credence to him doing. Willow, his lovely sweet Willow and breathed her last. Never again would he feel the whisper of warm breath ghost over his skin. Never again would he feel the hot pant of breath against his neck. Never again would he hear the little catch of breath in her throat as pleasure swept her body. 

“You bastard!” 

“Took a little trip to Sunnydale we did, her pals are all dead an’ the gypsy spell is destroyed. We’ve had a right bit of fun downstairs too.” Stubbing the cigarette out on the doorframe Spike flicked the end across the room carelessly. “Now you’ll know what it feels like to lose the woman you love an’ everything that meant anythin’ to you," he said coldly. 

Angel knew his friends are all dead. They’d have been caught unawares, never for a moment suspecting Spike would turn Willow and boldly walk into the foyer to kill them all. He was devastated, just as Spike had intended, but Angel found as much as the desire to kill Spike burnt within him, he couldn’t do it. He couldn’t do that to Willow.

He stood motionless in the middle of the bedroom which was awash with Willow’s scent and watched Spike leave; jealousy really could drive you to the devil.


End file.
